Men's Lust For A Woman: Edward and Jasper's Demise
by Jasper's My Name
Summary: Man’s Lust for Woman, A story about Edward and Jasper’s lust for one woman, Bella. They both want her bad and they will do anything to get her. Even if it means learning to play the piano, even if it means pretending you’re gay…
1. First day at Fork's High, What a Blast!

**Summary (long)**

**Man's Lust for Woman, A story about Edward and Jasper's lust for one woman, Bella. They both want her bad and they will do anything to get her. Even if it means learning to play the piano, even if it means pretending you're gay… These boys are desperate for the love of one woman, but who will get her? All HUMAN!**

**This is rated M for a reason so be careful. If you are easily scarred then don't read. And ladies, it won't offend you in any way because I was raised by my mama so I know back talking to women is a very bad idea. So sorry if I do offend any of you. Especially if she loves you… Here it is. The story will switch Points of view between Jasper and Edward them **_**maybe**_** Bella.**

**Edward Pov**

My first day at Forks High school as a senior was a blast. Literally. I was with some of the hottest babes anyone has ever seen here but only one has caught my eye. She was a stunning young thing, Brunette, not so short yet not so tall, about 5'2", with chocolate pools for eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in all my life. The best thing about to day was that she was sitting next to me in Biology!! I came to school today in my black Vanquish and parked next to an old red truck. I put my earphones in my ears and blasted "One more Time" by Daft Punk so loud the kids next to me were looking at me funny. I really couldn't care less about what anyone thinks of me. I continued until I reached the front office to get a new copy of my schedule. There was the first time I had seen her, in that close little room. I could smell her shampoo. It smelled of strawberries. I think my new favorite fruit is strawberries. I didn't see her face when she left because she turned her back to me as she left. I continued to my first class of the day, drama. I was in a class full of these weird people who didn't have friends and used the classical arts as a release. I love drama I just didn't like the people in the class with me. The occasional slut passed by namely Jessica and Lauren, but I didn't see the brown eyed beauty. She was nowhere to be seen. My next class was Geometry. A nice guy sat next to me. He was blond, really tall. Thin like but still muscular. He also had really light blue eyes and a funny accent. When he said hi to me I was stunned to hear a southern accent up so far. He told his parents had died in a car crash not long ago so he was living here with his cousin's family. I was really sorry to hear that. He was really a nice guy. I asked who his cousin was and he pointed towards the front of the class. There sat a beautiful blonde girl. She looked just like Jasper. She was curvy in all the right places and looked like one of those girls who you saw in their bathing suits on the front of magazines.

"Wow." Was all I could say. She was hot, but she was nothing compared to the Brown eyed angel. I wondered if Jasper knew her.

"Hey Jasper, do you know the brown haired girl sitting next to your cousin?" Bella was indeed sitting next to his cousin, chatting with her before class.

"Oh that's Bella. She's really nice." The way Jasper said that made me uncomfortable. It seemed I had some competition for the Angel. The way his eyes followed her every move, the way his eyes looked when he looked at her, it seemed that he was in love. I had already decided long ago that the Angel was mine. The rest of the day passed without incident until biology. I was sitting at my desk all alone as the bell was ringing. Suddenly I felt the table shake from the impact of heavy books. I looked up, and there staring down at me was the Angel. Even calling her an Angel wasn't enough. She was worth so much more. She smiled at me timidly.

"Hi! I'm Bella," she introduced herself "You must be the new student. Cullen, right?"

"Left." I replied. She threw back her head and laughed. As she did I heard the tinkling of bells in her laugh, and saw the shine of the moon in her hair.

"It's nice to know_ someone_ has a sense of humor around here." I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or was really telling the truth, but the final bell rang and the teacher came in the classroom. He introduced himself as Mr. Banner.

"Ok class, partner up with whomever is at your table and begin the lab in chapter 4 of you text books." At that he turned away and continued walking to his desk. I turned to Bella who was staring at me. When she noticed that I was staring too, she blushed a lovely crimson, and turned her head.

"So do you want to start partner?" I asked politely. She blushed an ever deeper red and said in a breathy voice, "Sure."

We started on the lab. It was fairly easy as I had been taking AP biology and Bella didn't have any trouble with it either. When we had finished doing the lab, Mr. Banner came to the table and asked me if I had been taking AP classes last year. When I told him yes, he nodded and commented on it being a good thing I was working with Bella. After an in depth conversation with Bella the bell rang. I stood up and gathered my things. Bella seemed sorta perturbed. She was fiddling with the paper in her notebook and kept glancing at me shyly. Finally she decided that she was going to say what she had to say.

"Ummm… Edward, do you want to come sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she said it quickly as if afraid I was gonna say no and she wanted me to say it quickly. I smiled at her.

"Sure." We walked to our lockers and dropped off our stuff. We walked into the cafeteria and bought our food. We started walking towards the western wall of the room, to a table in the very corner, when Bella started waving frantically. I followed her line of vision saw at least two familiar people. The blonds, Jasper and his cousin, were sitting with a great bear of a guy who had curly brown hair and looked like he had grown up in a gym, and a small pixie like figure who had black spiky hair that stood up all over the place. Bella set down her try and introduced me to everyone.

"Hey everyone! This is Edward, Edward these are Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. We've all been friends since we were in diaper's, when Jasper came to visit Rosalie the whole gang was together and well, here we are!" she seemed so enthusiastic about me meeting her 'gang' that she was practically 

bouncing. Alice stood up and walked (or you could say danced) up to me and did something that was totally unexpected.

She hugged me.

No one who knew what was good for them ever hugged Edward Cullen unless it was my mother. But when Alice hugged me it felt like I had found the little sister I had always wanted but could never have. My mother couldn't have children anymore, but she was happy with just me. Bella sat next to me which made me feel like I was high. Alice went back to her seat grinning at me, happy she had made a new friend, I suppose. Emmett and I shook hands and Rosalie gave me a nod of her head. Jasper…

**Well folks, that's chapter one. It sucks I know but I'm trying. Next chapter is in Jasper's point of view. There's a poll on my profile on whether or not you want it to be an Edward + Bella story or a Jasper + Bella story. If you don't vote then I'll do whatever I want and no one will be able to stop me. Review and tell me what you think or don't review and I'll never improve…**


	2. Moonlit Darkness

**Hi to all of you who reviewed and/or added me to your favorites. Thanks, I love you all!! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! I have three votes for a Bella + Jasper story and only two for a Bella + Edward. Poll on my profile. Vote, Vote, Vote!!**

**Jasper's Point of View**

This year had started badly already.

"Rosalie! Hurry up or I'm leaving you here!"I yelled up the stairs. That cousin of mine… Sometimes I would walk in on her staring at herself in the mirror when she was alone. At dinner she looked at herself in her silverware when she thought no one was watching. She was a special case that much I was sure of. She finally came down looking nice as always. She glared at me and told I had interrupted her putting on lipstick or something, I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about seeing Bella again after the summer. When my parents were alive they would force me to come up here and visit Rose during the vacation. That was when I had first me Bella. She was sitting in Rose's room playing with a doll of sorts when she looked up and spotted me. She had always been the youngest, the baby of the group. She had had the cutest mile ne her face when she asked me to play with her.

"Hi! Do you wanna pway?" she had said in her baby voice. I looked at her brown air and wide, innocent brown eyes as she pleaded with me to play with her. I had guessed that Rose had abandoned her to go look in the mirror again.

"I gwess. What you playin'?"I had asked her. I crawled over next to her and sat criss-cross-applesauce. She passed me a doll of a man.

"We pwain' houst!" she squealed enthusiastically. "You da daddy dolly." She declared. We continued playing until her parents came and picked her up.

By the time I had stopped reminiscing, we were at school. I saw Bella standing at the entrance with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie left my side to go kiss Emmett. I walked up to the gang and said hi. We passed through the doors and went our separate ways. I went with Rosalie to Art class. It was the best class ever. Rose hated it because she couldn't draw at all. After that class I walked to Geometry with Rosalie. She sat in her seat next to Bella while I sat at my empty desk. I was looking out the window, when I felt someone sitting down next to me. I looked up and saw a guy with a funny hair color. He had green eyes. _He must be the new student_, I thought. We talked a bit about ourselves when he suddenly asked me who was sitting next to Rose. It was Bella, I already knew. I looked over at her and sighed.

"Oh that's Bella. She's really nice."I said. When I looked back at him, seemed uncomfortable about something._ Was it something I said?_ Then I realized he must be one of Bella's admirers. It was weird but that fact really pissed me off. Today I was gonna do something about it. Next period I had home economics. I had that class with Bella and I was sure she was gonna sit next to me. Sure enough when I arrived there after stopping at my locker, I found her sitting at an empty desk. She caught my eye and signaled that she wanted me to sit with her. I took a deep breath and sat. The final bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Today class, you are going to bake raisin bread." **(For those of you who have seen Kronk's New Groove, you know what I'm talking about. WINK WINK!) **I stated taking out the ingredients we needed while Bella found the page in the cook book. When we got to the page Bella started biting her lip.

"What's wrong Bells?" She looked at me and started laughing. I looked at her, confused.

"Do you wanna dance the disco?" I was getting more and more scared for her sanity as she continued giggling. She caught me looking perplexed and cocked her head to the side.

"You don't remember Kronk's New Groove Jazzy?" I thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. It was our favorite scene when Kronk and the other scout master would dance while baking _raisin Bread_. I started laughing quietly.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't know or else I would have brought some disco music." She looked at me with humor in her eyes and took out her iPod. When I saw what song she was going to put on, I had to stifle my laughter with my hand. She put one ear phone in my ear and too one for herself. She started blasting 'Saturday Night Fever'. We started baking and while I was getting the oven ready, she was mixing in the raisins and shaking her bottom. It was just so adorable. After class was over she hugged me goodbye and told me to save her a seat at the table. Before she let go I whispered in her ear,

"Pizza and a movie?" I felt her mouth curl into a smile as she nodded her head. It was tradition that on the first day of school we would invite the gang over for pizza and a movie. I let her go and continued off to gym. I toweled of quickly so I could keep my promise and Find a good table for us to sit at. I found a good table in the west corner of the cafeteria. I found Alice. Emmett, and Rose and showed them that table. We all went to get our lunch and sat down. We all wondered what was keeping Bella. A few minutes later we saw her walking towards us with someone next to her. It was Edward Cullen, the new kid.

She introduced us all to him and they sat down. I went back to the sheet of paper I had been writing on and continued my business. Edward looked down curiously at the paper.

"What are you writing?"I smiled at him and was proud that Bella had at least left that bit out.

"I didn't tell you this morning? Oh well. I have a band called Moonlit Darkness **(actual name of my underground band!!)** and well I thought we needed some new songs so I'm writing a few. Come by my house later and I'll show you the band. You already know Bella and Alice though." He seemed rather impressed. I asked him if he played any sort of instrument.

"Yeah, I play the piano and some acoustic guitar, but that's it." _Awesome!!_ I thought. We needed someone on key boards since Jacob left to go to school on the reservation. I told him as much and he agreed to come over later and check things out. I was thrilled. _I might like this guy after all…_

_**I will stand next to you no matter what you're going through**_

_**I'll stay by your side**_

_**And even then I don't know when we will both be whole again**_

_**I will stay by your side.**_

**Sorry for not updating recently but I was taking exams, and I was so busy reading fanfiction that I almost forget to write fanfiction…**

**Sorry, please review even if I don't deserve it…**


	3. Pizza and a Movie?

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Thank you all!! Here's another chapter for you guys right quick! Most people are voting for a Jas + Bella story But I'm still not sure yet. I'll put the poll back on my profile.**

**Bella's Point of view**

We all arrived in the garage the minute we got home. We lived in a very snug neighborhood where everyone knew everyone else and you could walk from house to house with no trouble. Jasper and I have lived near each other since we had met. Rose too, but I didn't really hang out with her much, I usually spent most of mytime at their house talking with Jasper or reading, or looking into space. Jasper and I were never very talkative. The talking was for Alice and Rose and it was all about shopping. It interested me as much as it interested Jasper. When they would talk about shopping, he and I would go into the garage and play around with his drum set and guitars. Then we started playing and there we formed our band. Moonlit Darkness. The name was Jasper's idea. He was really creative those kinds of things. Jasper would never admit he was emo but we all knew he was. Not the emo that you are probably thinking about, but emo as in he dresses in black constantly, he has a skull tattoo on his chest, he is extremely sensitive to people's emotions, and he pierced his nose. These however didn't stop him from being drop dead hot. In fact, it made him dead before you hit the floor hot. Sometimes when we played, some of the neighborhood kids would sit in the garage and listen to our songs. Jasper would always write the songs, and Alice and I would sing. Emmet was on drums, when he wasn't kissing Rosalie, and today Edward was trying out the keyboards. We were singing one of our old songs to get into the mood, and Edward was doing really well and I could see that Jasper was really impressed. When Edward finished a solo, we all looked to Jasper to see what he was going to say. I knew his facial expressions like the back of my hand so I already knew he was in.

"You did well, you're in." he said this, waiting to gauge Edward's feelings. When Edward smiled, Jasper smiled in return.

"Now that you're part of the band, you wanna stay over for pizza and a movie? It's our tradition. It gets rid of the first day blues." Jasper said this extremely warmly and I could see that he liked Edward.

"I'll go ask my mom and see if it's alright. See ya guys in a minute." He left for his house which was a two minutes walk from Jasper's place. I lived right next door to Jasper. It was enjoyable to have your best friend be your neighbor. Alice and Emmett lived next door to Edward and were happy that the McKinnons and their annoying dog had moved away. Everyone left to go change and tell their parents that they were spending the night, leaving me and Jasper in the garage. I came over so often that I had some of my clothes here so there was no need for me to leave. While I was on another planet Jasper asked me a question.

"What do you think about Edward?" he said this thoughtfully as though he were going to answer his own question.

"I think he's nice. He seems to be shy but he really played that keyboard earlier." Jasper smiled slightly and I was sure he wasn't even listening, but it didn't bother me. We were both like that drifting off at random times. What surprised me was his answer.

"That was the answer I was hoping for." I looked at him, puzzled. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me up the stairs to his room and we sat on the bed looking through some catalogues with pictures of cool looking Keyboards because the one we had was so outdated that the brand didn't even exist anymore. I heard small feet come up the stairs and groaned. Jasper looked at me questioningly then understood when the little pixie flew into the room and dragged me out. She took me to Rosalie's room and we found her there, holding the weapons for my torture. They threw me into the seat and started. They finished about an hour later, with Jasper banging on the door, pleading with them to let me go. When they let me go, it was only so they could force me into a pair of short, blue, silky shorts and a cute, white tank top. When they finally let me out of the room Jasper and Emmett could be heard downstairs. As I went down, I made sure not to trip, I didn't want to ruin the evening with a broken ankle. I got closer to the bottom and saw the boys. Jasper was sitting with his back to me, while Emmett and Edward, whom I didn't know had arrived yet, were sitting on the sofa that faced the stairs at an angle. They both stopped playing cards and kept staring at me. When Jasper noticed that they were no longer playing he turned his head to see what they were staring at. He had looked rather bored before, but now his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. When I got in the living room, they all seemed to regain their composure, and were acting normally again. Jasper smiled at me and it rally warmed me up to see him, for some odd reason. I smiled back at him and chose that ideal moment to trip over. I never hit the ground instead two arms shot out and caught me inches from the floor. Instead of Jasper's blue eyes, I saw Edward's bright green one's staring down at me. I blushed furiously, while he grinned. When he stood me upright again, I saw that Jasper had gotten half way out of his seat, but seeing as Edward was closer, he caught me first. That was not all I could see. I could see Emmett frowning in disapproval of my natural clumsiness, but that was not what surprised me. What did surprise me was the fact that Jasper was _glaring at Edward_. He sat back down dejectedly, and picked up his book. I went and sat down on the seat next to him on the sofa. I looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head meaning later. When Rose and Alice finally decided to grace us with their presence, we started the movie. I sat there looking at the screen. Jasper laid his head in my lap and I played with his hair. He never watched the movie. Every year, he would o the same. Put on the movie, lay his head in my lap and read his book. I took his hand gently and turned the cover over so I could see what he was reading. Understanding what I wanted, he turned the book over so I could see. 'The Dead Place' was the title of the book. To make it worse it was about some crazy murderer who hid the boy of his victim in the coffin of another person, and took the other person o the forest to rot. I looked at him and shook my head. He shrugged and continued reading. I went back to running my fingers through his long, blond hair. I watched as the golden locks fell in between by fingers and though of his response to Edward catching me. _Was he jealous?_ I wondered. Then I reproached myself. _He's got every girl in the school after him since you've met him, why would he like you?_ I reproached myself for doubting Jasper's friendship. I knew he loved me in that friendy kinda way, but the real question was _do I want him to love me as more?_

**I hope this wasn't too **_**penible**_** for you. I'm brushing upon my French even though I don't need it. Any way I hope you like it. If you're lucky then tomorrow after school the girls (Bella) might get Jasper to sing a song (song that I wrote when I was 14. The chorus is in the previous chapter at the end.) Thank you for reading. If you liked it review, if you didn't like it review and tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**Funny quote I heard: **_**20 armless men stuck on a metal bar, cursed to play soccer forever! Hello! Human rights violation!**_

**Story Behind it: A**_** friend of mine was watching me and my brother play foosball and he was working for his environment class and had earlier been lecturing us on human rights violations. Apparently that was "the perfect **_example_**". **_


	4. Teddy Bear Bother

**Sorry for the long time it took me to update. I'm using and C-map to organize the chapters though, so it might help me update quicker. Really am sorry. Here is a chapter to cheer you up, I hope. A good song for this Chapter is 'What I've done' Linkin Park. Enjoy!**

**Teddy Bear Bother**

Edward Pov

The movie was getting excessively boring, but I continued watching anyway. Bella had fallen asleep with Jasper's head still in her lap. Her hand in his hair. _I wonder what it would be like to have her hands in my hair_, I thought. I realized that I was staring at them, and turned my head, only to meet Alice's gaze. Emmett and Rosalie had vacated the room not long ago.

"They look so cute don't they?" she asked me. I gave a noncommittal grunt and resumed watching the film. They did look adorable as a couple, I thought before the jealous monster within me reared its ugly head. _You and Bella would make a cute couple you idiot!_, it yelled. I shook my head as if that would disperse the horrible voice. Alice sighed beside me.

"You would never think anything had happened to either of them." I looked at her questioningly. She had said this without moving her eyes from the television screen. She turned suddenly to look at me a knowing look in her eyes.

"Jasper came here about when he was ten. His parents had both died in a horrible accident." I nodded. This information wasn't new to me. Jasper had told me as much.

"He didn't really like to play with the rest of us and would always say no when we asked him to play. Sometimes he would just sit in the corner of the room and cry. We understood that his parents had died, and they were all he had had in this world. When he was about 14, he started hurting himself. He would tell you when he has the occasion, but it was serious, he would cut himself, scratch, bite and even burn himself. He was admitted to the hospital on a number of occasions because he had done such damage to himself. When he turned 16, he started taking drugs. I won't go into detail here because it's none of my business. Then, when was 17, two years ago, he tried to kill himself."

I turned to look at Jasper, and saw how peaceful he looked. I was surprised that he had even contemplated suicide.

"He was thinking about committing suicide?" I enquired. Alice shook her head and looked even grimmer then she had been when she had started this sad tale.

"He was about to shoot himself when Bella entered the room. She looked at him and stayed calm. She walked towards him slowly and tried to take the gun. Jasper wouldn't let go. She sat down on the floor in front of him and asked him, 'Why?'. Simply, why. Tears started running down his face and he collapsed on the ground, whimpering, 'It's all my fault, they're gone and they've left me alone.'" I 

looked down at my feet, then back at Jasper, wondering if his life had been so bad that he had wanted it to end. Emmett and Rosalie came back in at that moment making loud noise which woke both Jasper and Bella up. Jasper fell off the sofa muttering "where's the fire", while Bella glared at Emmett who had been making most of the noise.

"Hey guys! Now that we're all awake and here, who wants to play truth or dare?" Alice said happily. Everyone groaned or muttered their consent.

"Let's play teams! Whenever someone asks a question, both people in the team have to answer! Ok?!" We all got to choose our teams. Bella went with Jasper, Alice and I, Emmett and Rose.

"Ok, my team first! Rosie! Truth or dare?" Alice was at the prime of her game.

"Truth." Rosalie said shortly.

"Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?" Alice asked without pausing for breath.

Rosalie considered for a minute. "I'd say…a bear." Everyone looked stunned. Emmett smiled very wide and said loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, "OH BOTHER!" We all looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, she said a bear. Winnie the Pooh is a bear!" We all shook our heads.

"Just answer the question." Alice was getting impatient.

"A lioness." Rosalie beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Our turn now! Bella, Jasper, who was your first time?" They both looked at each other and said and answered at the same time.

"Bella." Jasper said.

"Jasper." Bella almost whispered.

Everyone looked at them in shock except for Alice, who was grinning.

"OK, OK. Enough of that. It's our turn now. Alice, Edward, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" they both said at the same time. Bella looked pensive while Alice looked scared.

"You have to…kiss everyone in the circle and say how good it was." I felt my body freeze as she finished, and Alice looked as though she would cry. Turned and kissed Alice before she knew what hit her. Then I passed to Rosalie and gave her a quick peck. I looked pleadingly at Bella and she grinned evilly.

"Yes, Edward, boys too." I frowned and closed my eyes. I leaned forwards, and kissed Emmett. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever had to do in my life. I got to Bella and kissed her quickly. She smiled at 

me as I left to…kiss Jasper, oh lord save me now. Jasper grinned at me and I saw the scary glint in his eye. I kept crawling towards him, my eyes caught in his gaze like a bird and a snake. _Buck up and just get it over with,_ my little voice told me. I leaned in and to my surprise Jasper leaned forwards to and met me half way! This was no innocent kiss trust me, but it wasn't all bad either. If I forgot it was a guy I was kissing, it would even have been good. I pulled away quickly, Jasper smiling smugly and Bella fanning herself.

"Wow! That was hot, wasn't it Rose?" She nodded, wide-eyed, in agreement. Alice went through it without much trouble. Soon enough, we all started yawning. We all started going up stairs. I was sharing with Emmett, Alice with Rose, and Bella with Jasper. I was slowly drifting into that deep abyss we call sleep when I heard Bella in the next room screaming Jasper's name, and gasping for breath.

"They're worse than me and Rose! Can't they do it at some other time?" Bella soon started screaming "stop Jasper!" very loud. Emmett got up and left the room with me following. We opened the door so slowly, almost slow motion. There, on Jasper's bed we saw…Jasper tickling Bella who looked as though she was going to wet herself any second. _So that explains the screaming, _I thought wryly.

**I thought this chapter was a bit deeper than the rest of the chapters might be. Just so you know Jasper's life story is partly my life story except my parents divorced, not died. I never tried to kill myself but I did try to hurt myself and was often taken to the hospital to repair the damage I did to myself. My girlfriend helped me stop taking drugs later on before college.**


	5. We've only got 4 minutes to save Edward

This chapter will be extra long for having not updated in a while… I'm sorry that I didn't post one of those stupid pointless A

**This chapter will be extra long for having not updated in a while… I'm sorry that I didn't post one of those stupid pointless Authors notes (you'd have to wait the same amount of time regardless and if I can post that, why can't I post a chapter?) but you are all above those. Here it is gonna be two days in Jasper Pov. By the way go to and load up ****4 minutes**** by Justin, Madonna, and Timbaland to listen to when we get to the clubbing, for now just let it load… For now play ****Savin' Me**** by Nickelback.**

**Jasper Pov (for all who didn't read the note above)**

I was woken by the annoying buzz that accompanies the dread of another school day, only to see the cutest face looking back at me. I watched as she stirred in her sleep, and cuddled closer to me. A smile then graced her lovely face. At that very moment I could hear Emmett's voice in my head screaming_ YOU ARE SOOOO WHIPPED!!_ I shook my head to get rid of that thought. _Though… _I admitted to myself_...if it was Bella holding the whip…_ My thoughts were interrupted by another annoying buzz. _I'm going to go back in time and kill whatever asshole invented these damned things._ I shut it off and tried to wake Bella.

"Get up Bella!" I all but yelled in her ear.

"No siree-bob!" she turned her head in the other direction. I tried again.

"Bells, it's time for school!" She turned around and gave me a sleepy glare.

"I'll tell you where you can stick school. You can stick school right up your—"Thank god she was interrupted by Alice running into the room and Jumping on the bed, I really didn't want to know… Bella curled into me and pushed her knee into my groin. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was hard enough to do other things, and as I didn't want her to feel or see my arousal, I promptly pushed her off the bed, into Alice's arms and ram of to take a nice cold shower.

Everyone was downstairs finishing breakfast, waiting in the hallway, or checking if they had everything in their bags. Everyone, that is, except Rose of course.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get down here this instant! I won't have you ruining my permanent record because you don't like whatever lip gloss you're wearing!" Alice said this with an angry snarl.

"I'm primping!" was Rose's reply.

"Rosalie! You're 17! You have skin like a baby's ass! There's nothing to primp!" I was impressed by the amount of fire Bella put into her comeback.

"Ok, I'm done now!" Rosalie came down the stairs, completely oblivious t the glares she was receiving.

"Alice if I ever complain about how long you take in the morning again, slap me." Edward stated. He had had to share a bathroom with Alice this morning and she wasn't as bad as Rose was.

When we arrived at school, finally, and went our separate ways for our first period classes. And met up again during Biology, I sat in the back as usual with Edward finishing up our lab notes while Edward cleaned up. We were dissecting fetal pigs and I really wasn't up for it. They were sooo cute! With their little noses…. I could never dissect one of them. The other thing that made me feel sick was the smell of the preservatives that the pigs were kept in. Since we were done we were allowed to sit down and talk or walk around and look at the other students. We both decided to go heckle the girls a little bit. As we approached them I saw Bella looking green. I took a chair and sat down next to her.

"I'm not the only one who gets sick during this lab, hunh?" She smiled shakily and shook her head. Bella and I moved back to my table in the back while Edward struck up conversation with Rose. We just sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang, signaling lunch. We all met up at our table as usual. As Bella passed me her salad, I passed mine to Edward, who looked at it, puzzled.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed, I had forgotten he was new here, we felt like we knew him forever, I guess it comes with living in a small town like Forks. I explained it was tradition that when everyone got a salad, we would pass the salad down one person who shake it to spread the dressing everywhere, then pass it back. He nodded with understanding and took my salad, as Alice took his. We shook the salads and passed them back to their owners and chowed down on our pizza and salad lunches. Edward had a bemused look on his face. When I asked he just mumbled something about "weird traditions", "making a scrapbook" and took a bite of his pizza, I f thought that was weird, he had better wait to see the last Thursday of the year and see what we did. Emmett was the first to strike up a conversation.

"Well, tomorrows Friday." He pointed out.

"And…?" Alice prompted.

"Well Emmett and I were thinking we could do something fun this weekend, you know." Rose finished.

"And, well, you all know that Jessica holds a beginning of the year party at her house every year, on the same day, which happens to be tomorrow…"Emmett said offhandedly. Edward shuddered when he heard the name Jessica. Emmett noticed and asked loudly, "Has she asked you out yet?" Edward Blushed and nodded. This gave the girls an opportunity to bombard him with questions.

"Did you say yes?"

"When did she ask you that?!"

"You poor thing! Was it scary?"

"She asked me when I was in line to get lunch. I was stuck between her and Lauren in line and she turned around. She asked me if I would o to her party with her, well more like yelled it in my face. I told her I would think about it." Edward ducked his head as he finished. I felt sorry for the guy. The same happened to me when I was new, but I wasn't as nice as he was. I told her just what I thought of her and that if she ever asked me again I would kill her, and she believed me. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Bella and I promised to see everyone before we all went home. We ran to our art class, in the other building, and got there on time. Ms. Kissack was sitting behind her desk looking over the description sheets we had turned in yesterday on 'Starry Night'. When everyone else in class arrived, she handed the papers back. I looked at mine and saw I had gotten an A. Bella looked slightly downcast. I looked at her and she tilted her paper to show me her grade. B-.

"It's not bad Bella." She smiled at my effort.

"You're so good at art Jas; I still have the drawing you gave me a few years back." I smiled at her warmly, I remembered too.

"Hey Jasper," she said shyly, blushing slightly, "will you go with me to Jessica's party as my…date?" I was pleasantly surprised. I never thought that she would ask me of all people to be her date.

"Sure! You are coming over tomorrow after school so Alice and Rose can play Bella Barbie?" I smiled at her grimace when I mentioned her least favorite game.

"You always look great after they that with you so I don't see why you don't want to play just this once." She looked at me like I was insane.

"You've never played Barbie with those two! Its torture! I'm going to tell them to play it with you one day." She laughed at he expression on my face which I was sure was horrified. We turned back to the teacher and listened to what we had to do. When the day was finally over, I drove Bella and Edward back to their places as Rose was going to Emmett's and Alice was giving them a ride.

I started on my homework which was hard for me because I was thinking about Bella. over and we walked to Bella's. I finally finished and went to bed. Friday morning passed by rather quickly, and the afternoon came slowly. Bella had come over for a few minutes, with Rose, and the door bell rang. I opened it and was attacked by a small black and white blur. When said blur slowed down, our pixie like friend unlocked her vice-like grip on me she looked around excitedly.

"Looking for Bella?" she nodded enthusiastically and I pointed up the stairs. She went up running, and almost tripped twice. I closed the door and shook my head. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I went downstairs and turned on the television while I waited for the girls to come down. Emmett and Edward were going to meet us there. About ten minutes later the girls came down the stairs looking wonderful. Bella was wearing a beautiful, flowing blue dress that was very fitting. It had no sleeves and fit tightly to her body until it reached her hips and there it flowed outwards into a full length skirt. Alice was wearing a short red dress with large white polka dots. The dress stopped right above her knees and made her look like a doll. Rose was stunning in a black dress with one sleeve and a white stripe that went down her body like a corkscrew. I could see them looking me up and down to see if I was looking decent and jumped into the car.

We arrived before Edward and Emmett and they arrived **four minutes (hint hint turn it on!)** afterwards. We got in where Jessica greeted us at the door. She leered after all of us as we entered. We found somewhere comfortable to sit and we enjoyed ourselves talking for a while.

"Oooh! I love this song! Come dance!" Alice pulled Edward off his feet and dragged him to the dance floor. Bella stood up and did the same to me. We soon lost sight of Edward and Alice and Rose and Emmett. Bella started dancing and seeing as I wasn't moving, she grabbed my hands and made me dance.

_If you want it, you've already got it_

_If you got it, it better be what you want_

_No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes to save the world ..._

She turned around and put her arms around my neck and pressed herself closer while moving to the beat.

_Give it up, give it up, Madonna_

_Let me give it to him, hot_

_Tick tock, tick tock_

I was trapped in her lipid brown poolsas she continued to move sensuously with the music. As the song ended, I let out a long breath I hadn't known I was holding. Bella smiled warmly and thanked me for the dance. We found our way back to the seat and found everyone minus Emmett seated.

"Where's Emmett?" I enquired.

"He went to get us drinks." Rose answered shortly.

I sat down next to Edward who had Alice on his other side. As she was jabbering on about something to do with shoes to Rose, she didn't see that snake of a woman Jessica creep up behind us. I saw a hand run down Edward's shoulder down to his chest and stop. I turned around and saw her. She obviously knew better than to flirt with me, but winked anyway. I rolled my eyes and started talking to Alice. Starting a conversation with her was hard because she was giggling as Jessica shamelessly flirted with Edward. The poor guy was looking so uncomfortable and scared that I had to muffle a laugh.

"So, Eddie, have you thought about it?" she whispered in his ear. He sort of shrank back from her as if she was inflicting harm on him just by talking to him. _Well, she sort of is. _Edward looked at me pleadingly. He mouthed the words,'help me', so I did the only thing I could. I kissed him. His eyes widened for a minute then he realized what I was doing. Jessica looked at us in disgust and Removed her hand from Edward as if he were poisonous. After she left I broke the kiss and went on talking to Alice as if nothing had happened. When I turned to look at her she was fanning herself with her hand. I raised one eyebrow. At that same moment Emmett came back with the drinks. We thanked him. He saw the girls looking stunned and Alice fanning herself.

"What happened?" he asked Alice.

"THAT WAS THE HOTTEST THING EVER!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes when the two others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What was the hottest thing ever?!"

"Jasper and Edward making out..." Emmett looked amused.

"Jessica was here wasn't she?" Everyone nodded. He turned to Edward.

"Jessica hate gays, bisexuals, anything she finds abnormal to her. Jasper saved me the same way a few years back."

"Yes but it wasn't nearly as hot as that was." Bella contradicted. The rest of the party was spent deciding which kiss was the hottest. When Bella fell asleep I told the guys I was taking her home. Edward agreed to drive the rest of them home. I thanked him and carried Bella to the car.

**The next chapter will be out soon and if you're lucky there might be some smut for you smut lovers!**

**Thanx for tolerating my updating denial. I'm sorry it took so long. I won't promise that it won't happen again cause it might and then I would be lying... Hope you liked it! Review if you want.**


	6. Do It For Me Now

**Sorry! I know you all hate me now! I was sick with Malaria here in Mali. I'm close to recovery enough to write this chapter for you all. Be prepared for the first lemon of the story… Hey listen to these two songs while you're reading: Do It For Me Now-Angels and Airwaves and Think Twice-Eve 6. In that order!**

**Jpov**

I got her into the car. I walked to my door and got in. When I started the engine, I looked over to see if Bella was going to wake up, but she just turned over in her sleep and mumbled something about 'fuzzy purring chickens'. I shook my head and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived in front of Bella's house. The patrol car wasn't in the drive way, so Charlie was out. I stopped the car and walked over to her side. I opened the door and saw her happy sleeping face. I picked her up gently, putting one of my arms under her knees, and the other under her shoulders. The door was miraculously unlocked. I carried her to her bed. As I let go of her and tried to leave, she pulled my arm back.

"Jasper?" she muttered sleepily. I came closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, Bella. You fell asleep at the club, I brought you home." I tried to leave again, but she never relinquished the hold on my arm.

"No Jazz, stay." I sighed and sat down again. She smiled, pleased. She scooched over and made some space for me. I lay down beside her. I looked around her room. The walls were blue, just like they always have been. The curtains were a light green. Her bed was in the center of her room opposite her purple wardrobe. She always had a pile of books on the side of her bed, one of the things I liked about her. She rolled over, breaking me out of my reverie.

I turned to look at her. Her large brown eyes looked into my blue ones. They moved lower, and then came back to my eyes. They repeated this same voyage a few more times.

"Bella, what are you—"she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I was shocked and pulled back. She leaned in again, this time trapping my head between her hands. I kissed her back. She pulled away for breath, and trailed kisses down my neck. I groaned. She put her hands under my shirt and ran them over my chest. I gasped. Her hands were cold.

"Let's get rid of that. _Now._" I lifted my arms so she could remove my shirt. She threw it across the room without looking where it landed. She ran her hands up and down my chest, going to my stomach. She stopped when she reached the waist of my pants. She attempted to unbuckle my belt, but I jumped up off the bed. Before now, I had no idea where this was going.

"Bella, no." She looked at me, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Why not? We've done it before." I wondered how many drinks she had drunk earlier.

"I can't Bella. Not when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you're just drunk. Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." She shook her head.

"Jazz, I'm thinking perfectly clear. I'm not drunk." I looked at her, suspicious.

"What's my middle name?"

"Matthew." She sighed.

"I just don't think I can Bella."

"Fine." She sneered. "You can go fuck Edward then, you looked like you were having fun." I rolled my eyes. As she tried to get up, it was my turn to hold her down.

"Bella, it's not that. It's just…" I drifted off not knowing what to say

"Just what, Jasper? Don't you like me?" she looked at with hurt in her eyes. I knew that wasn't my issue. I shook my head.

"Then what's the problem?" she purred seductively in my ear. I closed my eyes. She moved her hands down my chest again. I moaned. She rolled on top of me and put her legs on either side of my torso. I felt how warm her center was.

"Bella," I groaned. She smiled as if she had been anticipating this. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Let me ride you like the cowboy I know you are." Before I could respond she was kissing me again. I knew that I wanted her. She wanted me too, so I gave in. I rolled over so I was on top and between her legs. She smiled contentedly. I put my hands under her shirt and caressed her stomach. I tickled under her belly button and she shivered. I took the buttons off of her top and threw it in a corner. She gasped.

"I lost mine, I take yours." She pulled me closer to her so our chests were pressed against each other. She moaned in my mouth. I ran my hands up and down the insides of her thighs and she shivered every time I got closer to her heated core. I put my hand up her skirt and played with the elastic band of her panties while my mouth remained attached to hers. My other hand teased her nipples through her bra. She moaned into my mouth and the vibrations made my spine tingle. She pulled the belt out of the rings on my pants **(A/N: I have NO idea what they are called in English…)**, and threw it away to join the rest of our clothes. She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and let them fall at my feet. She stared at my erection through my boxers.

"Like what you see?" I asked, smirking. She smiled back.

"It's bigger than last time." I rolled my eyes and lay down next to her again. She turned to face me and put her hands into my boxers grabbing my cock and running her hands up and down, causing me to shiver. I took her bra off and kissed each of her peaks, watching as they hardened. I rolled so she was on top of me. I put my arms around her and took off the skirt, and panties. I remembered how clumsy I had been the first we had this. On second thought, we had both been clumsy…

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella, are you sure?"_

"_Yes Jasper…I want you to be the one…I love you."My hands were shaking as I undressed her. Hers were shaking as well. We were both scared, but excited as well…_

_**End Flashback**_

I caressed her naked bottom, as she took off my boxers. My erection was throbbing by this time. She licked her lips as I flipped us over. She opened her legs and I crawled in between. She looked at me, her eyes trusting and happier than I had seen them in months. I entered her gently, and held still for a while, enjoying being inside Bella again. She groaned and moved her hips, trying to get some friction. I started moving. Bella gasped, bucking her hips into pushing me in deeper. I groaned.

"Jasper! Faster!" she implored. I obliged. We were both reaching our climaxes. She screamed my name and lay there breathing heavily and shaking as I came. We lay there our bodies covered in sweat.

"Thank you Jasper." Soon after, she fell asleep.

"I love you Bella." I drifted off into sleep.


	7. I Kissed a Girl, And I Saw Jasper

**I know I haven't written in a LONG while, but plz forgive me? I'm sorry. I've been working and I didn't have time to write…So very sorry. Here is another chapter to keep you occupied until I publish the next one.**

**I Kissed a Girl, and I Missed Jasper…**

**Edward POV**

Warm lips met mine before I knew what was happening. I heard Jessica gasp and _clip-clop_ away in her ridiculously high heels. I'm sure Bella and the other girls gasped as well, but I was too focused on the mouth that was mine. It was a chaste kiss, no tongue, but it was passionate and _warm_. It felt nice. All too soon the mouth was off of mine and my eyes moved to the smirk on Jasper's face as he pulled back.

The girls bagan to gossip about how Jasper had done the same to Emmett and how this kiss was hotter. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy looking at Jasper. How his strong jaw made his full lips seem fuller and the way his light blue eyes would gleam whenever he would laugh. Then I would notice the way his hands were slightly callused on the fingertips and smooth near the palm. The way his legs were lithe and strong looking and the way his ass looked when he was getting up to leave. _Wait? Getting up to LEAVE?_ I snapped out of my Jasper induced haze and looked around. Bella was sleeping and Jasper was taking her home. A strange feeling welled up in my stomach. Was it jealousy? The green monster in my chest said yes. The real question was: was I jealous of Jasper or of Bella? I had never seriously considered the fact that I might be gay.

The others in the group must have thought I had a major crush on Bella when I was really looking at Jasper. It was that they were always together. One was never without the other. It was maddening. I tried to get myself to like Bella but when they would kiss, it was Jasper's lips I imagined on mine, not hers. Maybe I wasn't lusting after his woman; it was him I was lusting after.

I suppose it wouldn't be too much of assumption to assume that lusting after Jasper was not a good idea. Not only would my parents kill me, but my want for Jasper would. I could never have him, not so long as Bella had him. I wasn't going to be able to compete with her. She was everything I'm not: Pretty, a _girl_, and someone who had known Jasper for a long time. I wish I could have met him earlier and saved myself all this heartache.

I was pulled out of my deep contemplations when Emmett sat heavily on the couch and nearly made fall off of it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I blinked at him slowly. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. I really didn't want to talk about the fact that I may or may not have discovered strong feeling for the same sex and was currently digging his homeboy. Nope. Not sure _that_ would have blown over with Emmett at all. And he's not the most sensitive guy either. He shrugged his massive shoulders back and leaned against the couch.

Now that I wasn't having daydreams of Jasper and wondering if he swung that way, I actually noticed the people round me at the party. It was pretty crowded and dark for someone's living room. A digital clock over the unused fireplace told me it was almost one in the morning, much too early to go home unless I was asleep.

_Maybe…_I had the stupidest idea. Maybe I was just feeling like this because it was my first kiss in a long time. Maybe I just needed to get the lust out of my system. I looked around for an acceptable person: not too drunk, not too convered in make-up and not too much of a bitch. Lauren and Jessica were out of the picture right then and there. There was Angela, but she was so nice and was dating my friend Ben who sat next to me in Math class. Maybe…Then I saw her. She was tall, busty and blonde. She was wearing a sky blue shirt that matched her eyes and her smile was…sober. She caught me staring and walked over.

Sitting on my lap, she whispered in my ear.

"Hey, you want to go upstairs and get to know each other better?" I nodded vehemently. This was my chance. It had nothing to do with the fact that her eyes were only half shade lighter than Jasper's or that her hair had just the same amount of brown running through it. She dragged me up the stairs faster than I could say my own name. She pulled me in for a kiss at the top of the stairs. Her lips were thin, thinner that Jasper's full soft ones…a train of thought that was not acceptable. I realized I hadn't returned the kiss yet and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to me without putting up a fight and moaned deeply into my mouth. The vibrations went straight to my crotch. _Maybe I'm not _all _gay…_

She fumbled for the door handle behind her as our tongues touched each other languidly and we moaned into each other's mouths. The minute the door closed behind me, I unleashed my inner horny teenager and pushed her against the opposing wall. She groaned into my mouth and put her hands under my shirt. The small palms made my stomach muscles tighten and shiver as she moved her hands up to my chest. I moaned breathlessly and began to attack her neck with wet kisses and nips. Her breathing got harder and I could feel her nipples harden under her shirt as well. I took the bottom hem of her shirt in hand and pulled it upwards, separating my lips from her body for a second as I slid the shirt over her head and threw it over a lamp.

Her bra was less of a bra…and more of a small band of fabric covering her nipples. It came off easily. Before it hit the ground, my mouth was on her left breast, suckling it for all I was worth. She squirmed against me and the wall, creating friction for my growing erection. I did the same to her other breast while massaging her other nipple between my thumb and my forefinger. She gasped and her breathing became uneven. She was grinding against me, seeking friction for herself. I stopped my ministrations on her breasts and went for her jeans. Understanding what I was going to do and craving it, she put her hands on my shoulders and helped me get her out of her jeans. She wrapped her legs around my hips, grinding her warm core right over my straining erection. She sped up as she neared her climax and I sucked on one of her supple peaks to get her there faster.

"Oh my god!" she cried out as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. He legs loosened around me and she pulled my face to hers, again kissing me, but much more forceful than before. She pushed me until I felt the hardness of the bed behind my knees. Sitting down, I began to unbutton my shirt until she gently pushed my hands away and did it for me. She leaned in and kissed me hard while she undid my belt. I lifted my hips which caused my erection to rub against my boxers and my denim, making me whimper into her mouth. She smiled through the kiss and pulled my jeans away quickly before she rubbed her hand against the front of my boxers. I pulled her towards me and leaned back, laying us both down, her on top of me. We kissed languidly for a few minutes until she rolled off of me. She began to scoot up the bed till her back was against the backboard, pulled off her panties revealing her glistening pussy and began to touch herself looking me in the eye.

I could _feel_ the pre-cum leaking from my tip as my eyes glazed over with lust. I crawled over to her slowly, pulling off my boxers on the way so we were both naked. I took the wrist of the hand whose fingers were inside of her and licked them clean. I kissed her so she could taste herself on my tongue. She sucked on it gently almost making me cum with the images of what she could be sucking down there…

I reached over the side of the bed for my pants and took out one of the condom I carried with me everywhere. _Hey, you never know when you might get lucky ._I ripped open the foil and rolled it over myself tenderly. I was aching to be inside of her, literally.

Finally I was posed on top of her ready to enter her when a face flashed in my head. Usually, you'd think it was the face of some angry dad, yelling that I took advantage of his "baby girl", but for me it was none other than Jasper's face. It was him lying on his back in my imagination. It was him I was going to stick my dick into. It was him I wanted to fuck. The girl looked very confused at my facial expression which must have been torn.

"I-I can't do this." She looked even more baffled, but instead of slapping me and calling me an asshole, she pulled me to her in a big hug.

"I'm sorry. Was this your first time? I wouldn't have known from all things you were doing to me." I shook my head and pulled away from her slightly.

"It's not that…It's just, I can't." She looked down at my now slightly deflated cock.

"You were ready a few minutes ago. Come on, tell me what's wrong." And for no reason at all, not even knowing her name, I told her everything. From the way I thought I felt about Bella, to the way I was pretty sure I felt about Jasper and the way I had been about to use her. Again she surprised me by pulling me back to her and patting my hair and telling me everything was going to be alright. Funny thing is : I believed her.


	8. One Little Slip

**EPOV**

The next morning I found myself lying in a…bed. I was warm and someone had their arms wrapped around me. Who could it possibly be? I turned my head slightly so as not to wake them when I saw long blonde hair. All the things that had happened last night came rushing back to me. Had I really confided all my bullshit to this girl, and where the fuck were we?

I felt her shift and realized I was wearing a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Last thing I remembered was her hugging me and telling me everything was going to be okay. I turned to look at her again and this time her astonishing eyes were looking back at me. If I wasn't in the predeicament I was in now, I would have fallen in love with her at first sight. She must have noticed the way we were staring at each other because she blushed and looked away. She was so pretty and so nice, if what I remembered of last night was true. The door to the room opened abruptly.

"Good morning sun—" The greeting was cut off when Jessica caught sight of my hair, here, in another girls arms. She huffed and turned away muttering "figures he'd like blondes better" and closing the door. The girl next to me began to giggle and blushed even more when she saw I was still looking at her.

"She's my step-sister. She's ok, once you get to know her." I shrugged internally. Realizing that we had nothing to do but stare at each other, we both started to get out of bed. I looked around and realized that this was the very room in which we had been the night before.

"So," I stopped there. All that shit had happened last night and I didn't even know what her name was. She must have been thinking the same thing because she blushed again furiously and stuck out her hand.

"Tanya." I nodded and smiled.

"Edward, though you may call me 'God' whenever you see fit." I winked. She groaned and seemed t melt into a puddle of mortification.

"I'm sorry. Last night I was trying to prove something to Jessica and you were there and you were so attractive and it felt so good and you looked so upset and I really liked you and—" I cut her off with my hand.

"It's ok, I think I've got the gist." Her eyes looked so sorry and so sad so I smiled at her to reassure her that I wasn't mad at her. In fact I was glad I wasn't the only one who had wanted to that for the wrong reasons. She seemed to relax when I smiled. Enough so that she licked my hand to get it off her mouth.

"Eww! How old _are_ you?" I wiped my hand on the sweatpants I was wearing.

"I'm 4 and a half, thank you, and you had _way_ more than that in your mouth last night." I thought about it and saw she was right. She giggled at my defeated expression. I smiled back weakly. Her eyes lit up like Jasper's when she laughed like that. As if sensing my melancholy, she pulled me into another one of her fierce hugs.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you." I nodded, ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. From what you told me, he's with that Bella girl because he's known her for so long and because it's comfortable and safe for both of them. You just have to show him that a little danger and excitement is much more fun." I laughed half heartedly while twirling a lock of her hair between my fingers gently tugging now and then.

"Just one problem: I'm a guy. I don't even know if he _likes_ guys. I mean, sure, he kissed me once, but that was to escape Jessica. It didn't mean anything to him." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think we'll think better if we had something in our stomachs, don't you think?" I let out a genuine laugh this time and followed her downstairs. I hoped she and I could be friends.

**JPOV**

I had a strange dream that night. Edward and I were fighting. Fighting over Bella. If he thought I didn't see the way he looked at her, he was dead wrong. If he continued, he'd just be dead. I had seriously had enough of him looking at her like he wanted to eat her. She was mine.

I woke up with her arms around me, the way I wanted to wake up for the rest of my life. It felt warm and safe, like her arms were my home. She made me feel like I was on top of the world and I never wanted to come back down as long as I was with her. I loved her. Seeing her smile and laugh made me feel fuzzy inside and, when she was sad, all I wanted to do was find whatever had made her that way and kill it.

I bent my head to look down at her while she was sleeping, her delicate eyelids fluttering as she muttered something incoherent and fell silent again. Maneuvering myself out of her grasp without waking her up, I went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It seemed like the chief was already gone which was a good thing. He didn't mind me coming over, but still being here in the morning? Death sentence waiting to happen. I did not want to be on the wrong side of that gun he walks around with…

I heard a car pull up and pulled back the curtain over the sink. It was just Emmett's obnoxiously large Jeep, making itself at home in Bella's driveway. He hopped out of it and walked through the front door. He spotted me and his eyes lit up. I knew he had something to tell me. I rolled my eyes. Emmett gossiped like an old biddy. He was incorrigible.

"What, Emmett?" He looked offended for a second and decided it was better not to pretend.

"Guess who got laid last night?" I sighed and put my palm over my eyes.

"I really don't want to hear about you and Ros—"

"It's not about me and Rose! I'm talking about Edward. You know Jessica's cute, shy step sister, Tanya? The one who never talks to anyone? Yeah, well I saw her dragging him up the stairs last night and his mother says he still isn't home!" I sighed in relief. Maybe now that he had gotten some, he would stop eyeballing my woman.

"Hey boys! Oh, Jasper, you made coffee! You rock!" Bella walked in, interrupting my train of thought. She was wearing nothing but my t-shirt from the night before hand her small panties. She had no issues coming out here dressed like that with Emmett around because they were like siblings, but boy did she look fine.

"Looks like Edward's not the only one who got laid last night." Bella turned around quickly.

"What?"

"Edward got some action from Jessica's sister, the cute blonde. Pulled an all-nighter too." Bella took a sip of coffee to hide her expression. But I caught it, the brief look of disappointment on her face. I didn't know whether to be worried or to ask her what was up. I just shook it off. Emmett and I talked Football for a while, as Bella took a shower and said she was heading out for Alice's place. We waved her off and set out on our own, going to the park.

**BPOV**

_WHAT?_ He slept with Tanya? Wow, the boy had very high standards, I'll admit. Way above my standards. She was perfect and beautiful and so kind and shy…no wonder he preferred her. I needed to talk to Alice. I drove over to her house as soon as I could, telling the guys to lock up and get gone when they were done.

Alice's house wasn't far from my own, just a couple of streets down. I was going to get this shit figured out fast. I was so confused, but then again who wasn't?


End file.
